hellonwheelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Elam Ferguson
| Last = | Appearances = 20 }} Elam Ferguson is a recently freed slave and exoduster who has found work with the Union Pacific Railroad. Biography Background information Ferguson was a former slave who is half-black and half-white. His father is presumed to be his former master. Growing up, his owner illegally educated Elam on how to read, believing it is simply a parlor trick and doesn't believe that Elam knows the deeper meaning of what he reads. Being of mixed races, Ferguson struggles between both worlds. ( ) Season 1 Upon the arrival of Cullen Bohannon and his hiring as supervisor over the all-black crew, Elam is placed under his control. He becomes indignant towards his supervisor after learning that he was a former slave owner. William, Elam's friend, becomes dehydrated and collapses. Elam takes him to a water fountain and quenches his thirst. Daniel Johnson, the railroad's foreman, chastises both Elam and Cullen for "taking a break" and leads his horse away. The horse kicks its leg back and hits William on the head, cracking his skull. Elam resents Johnson for the act and his lack of remorse. Upon returning to his tent, Ferguson sharpens his knife in preparation of killing Johnson. He exclaims that nothing has changed for the former slaves. Cullen warns Elam that such an act will result in his hanging. Elam threatens to kill Cullen also to prevent having any witnesses. Cullen warns him again and Elam backs down. Upon discovering Johnson holding Cullen at gunpoint, Elam slits his throat. ( ) A fugitive Cullen makes his way into the tent Elam is working in. Bohannon asks Elam to remove his chains who reveals that irony of the situation, a former slave releasing a former master from the chains of bondage. ( ) After Thor Gundersen "hires" workers under Bohannon's watch, Elam volunteers his all-black crew to do make-up for their work, confusing the members of his crew. While working on the railway, Psalms, a disgruntled, black worker, displays his anger by criticizing Elam for volunteering his men for the hard work and trying to be the "white man." Elam takes in the words and begins to work alongside his men, ranting about how privileged whites are. ( ) Fueled by Psalms, Elam begins to test his freedom and defies restrictions placed against the black workers. He goes to the local cathouse and attempts to have sex with a white woman. Gregory Toole, a racist Irishman, takes notice and calls Elam out. Eva, one of the prostitutes, agrees secretly with Elam that he will be her private customer. On their first rendezvous, they bond over the fact that they were both slaves and devalued as humans. ( ) The workers of Union Pacific Railroad are lacking wages and are starting to complain. To keep them quiet, Thomas Durant tells Cullen to pay the bosses to keep their workers quiet. Elam comes forward and demands that he gets paid also stating that he is the walking boss over the all-black crew. Cullen refuses prompting Elam to walk off the job. Bohannon tries to bring him back resulting in a brawl. Durant, witnessing the event, calls on the two to battle it out in the evening. Later in the day the fight begins. During the beginning stages of the fight Cullen seems to be the bigger man, punching Elam constantly who does not fight back. Psalms becomes upset and motivates Elam to fight back, comparing Cullen to Elam's former master. The former human chattel throws back powerful punches, however it is still not a guaranteed win for Elam. Sean McGinnes gives Psalms pepper-soaked gauze which he wraps around Elam's hands. He manages to land a blow to Cullen's eyes, blinding him. Elam is declared the victor, much to the chagrin of the white audience with the exception of Eva. On the next day, Cullen doles out the payments to the bosses. Elam enters into the foreman's tent to receive his wages. Bohannon begrudgingly hands Elam his bag of money. ( ) Elam is put in charge of supervising the work crew while Cullen provides security during the peace talks between the Cheyenne tribesmen and Senator Jordan Crane and Thomas Durant. Ferguson questions Bohannon about such a move considering their recent fisticuffs. Cullen brings up the fact that Elam cheated by using pepper-soaked gauze. Elam recoils and states that he never cheated. At night, the Cheyenne people leave. Toole tries to rally his band together to kill the leaving Native Americans. However, Cullen and Gundersen intervene. Gundersen suggests they go to the cathouse to relieve their tensions. Toole requests to see Eva, but he is told that she is not at the cathouse. Suspicious and angry, Toole enters Elam's tent only to find him and Eva dressing. Toole and his band beat Elam and drag him outside to hang him. ( ) In the cold open it is revealed that, as a young slave, Elam was allowed to read by his master. During that time it was highly illegal to educate a slave; however, his master allows him to anyways without revealing the true meaning of what he reads. Upon dragging Elam out of his tent, Gundersen steps forward and allows the Irishmen to hang their captive as entertainment. At the Starlight Saloon, the racist band a hangman's noose around Elam's neck and throw it over the rafters. Psalms and his all-black group enter the saloon, armed with shovels and other tools with the intent of saving their friend. The Irishmen are better armed, drawing their revolvers. Ferguson tells Psalms and his band to back down and asks Toole to form a deal with him: he can hang Elam as long as Psalms and the rest of the freedmen go unharmed. Toole agrees, but Psalms refuses to leave. Elam begs his compatriot to leave, which he regretfully does. The Irishmen begin to hang their victim by tugging on the opposite side of the rope. Due to Elam's constantly struggling and his heavy weight, they have trouble hoisting their captive. This gives enough time for Cullen to arrive on horseback and save Elam. He kills an Irishmen in the process and manages to rescue Elam. The two ride on horseback and find refuge in the woods. The two make camp and speak about their lives, hence the title of the episode. Elam, satirizing the institution of slavery, states his desire to own a white woman and have a son with her. He says that his son's life will not be different than the his own life. Cullen reveals that he freed his slaves before the war broke out, a wish expressed by his wife. During Sherman's March and prior to his wife's murder, his barn was burned down. Inside was the slave woman who raised him and Cullen's son. He reflects upon seeing their charred bodies together, fused into one. Cullen believes Elam has fallen asleep while he was telling his story and says, "I wouldn't give a shit either." However, Elam was listening and was visibly moved by the former master's story. In the morning, Cullen trains Elam in marksmanship. Cullen asks if he had any prior experience with a revolver which Elam sarcastically answers that his master always let him use a pistol all the time. Ferguson misses his shots and Bohannon gives up, saying that it would be better for Elam to count the rounds his enemy has fired and shoot back when he is reloading. This soon comes in handy when Toole and his band of disgruntled workers arrive upon their campsite with the intent of killing both Cullen and Elam. The two men stage an ambush with Cullen killing all of the band members but one, Mr. Toole. Elam chases after the Irishman into the woods where the men engage in a firefight. Elam counts all the rounds Toole has fired and realizes that he has fired all six bullets. Elam goes up to Toole, pointing the gun at him. He points out that the Irishman has fired all his bullets. He surrenders, but Elam shoots him in the mouth. After the battle, Cullen asks if he should read a part of scripture over the dead men. Elam suggests Psalms 23 and the two recite it together, Elam from memory. The two take to their horses and ride. ( ) Appearances Gallery Elam Season 2 promo 2.jpg|Season 2 Promo Cullen and Elam Season 2 promo.jpg|Season 2 Promo Elam Ferguson Season 2 promo.jpg|Season 2 Promo Category:Characters Category:Major characters Category:Status:Alive Category:Males